Spearhead-class Artillery Cruiser
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Ancient Eye State Shipyards, Confederacy of Independent Systems * Model: Spearhead-class Artillery Cruiser * Affiliation: Ancient Eye, Shrouded Republic, Closed-Market, Confederacy, Shrouded Republic * Production: Limited * Material: '''Durasteel, Transparisteel, Starship Components '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Artillery Cruiser * Length: 913.32 Meters * Width: 153.08 Meters * Height: 102.15 Meters * Armament: Extreme - 1x Quad-Rail Super Heavy Axial Hypervelocity Cannon * Defenses: Low * Hangar: None * Maneuverability Rating: Very High * Speed Rating: Very Low * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 STANDARD FEATURES * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks ADVANCED SYSTEMS * Predictive Targeting System: The Spearhead-class Artillery Cruiser is outfitted with a targeting computer which takes into account factors such as an enemy ship's relative velocity and direction in order to attempt to predict its location, as a means to increase weapons accuracy * Quad Rail Super-Heavy Axial Hypervelocity Cannon: The Spearhead's single weapon is a massive railgun which runs down the length of the entire ship Strengths: * Capital Sniper: The Spearhead-class Artillery Cruiser is designed to do one job and one job only: destroying or crippling enemy capital ships from a long distance and as such, it is outfitted with systems which allow it superb accuracy at long ranges * Powerful Gun: The Spearhead is equipped with a single weapon, a massive hypervelocity gun which can accelerate a slug to a measurable percentage of the speed of light and hurl it at its target, potentially causing immense damage to anything it hits Weaknesses: * One Hit Wonder: The powerful axial gun of the Spearhead, comes with several very serious drawbacks. Due to the high energies involved, the rails become wear out and require replacing after the weapon is fired and, not having any other weapons, this ship is a strategic asset which can only be used once during a battle, afterwards becoming a very expensive, very useless target for enemy ships * Richie McRich: The requirement to replace almost the entirety of its main gun after each shot, makes the Spearhead an extremely expensive ship to operate, which, combined with its unique combat application, reduce the number of Spearheads that can be fielded, to only a few DESCRIPTION (Image Source: Link) First conceptualized shortly after the Second Battle for Nibelungen, but never put into production until after the Battle of Tatooine, the Spearhead-class Artillery Cruiser is a unique vessel with peculiar characteristics, which, if used correctly, can potentially turn the tide of battle. Partly inspired by the Scythe-class Cruiser used by the Resistance, which emphasizes long-range, forward facing firepower, the Spearhead is nevertheless, a completely different breed of warship. A relatively simple concept, the Spearhead is, essentially, one massive gun strapped to an engine, featuring a single, devastatingly powerful weapon which can launch a large metallic slug at a measurable percentage of the speed of light, potentially inflicting extremely severe, if not fatal, damage to almost anything it hits. Due to its fixed, axial weapon, great emphasis has been put on maneuverability and fine control, as the entire ship must rotate in order to target. This is achieved through a combination of gyros and extremely sophisticated maneuvering thrusters which allow for very fine control, although this design comes at the cost of reduced speed. The Spearhead's extreme firepower comes with a very serious drawback, however. Due to the power requirements of its massive gun, the ship is unable to support any other weapons and its main gun is only capable of firing once, afterwards requiring the replacement of the rails, thus effectively limiting it to a single shot per battle and increasing its operating costs to an extreme level, severely limiting the number of Spearheads that can be fielded, even by a galactic superpower. Nevertheless, if used at the right time and against the right target by a skilled admiral, this ship can make a significant impact on a battle and can thus provide either a massive advantage, or disadvantage, depending on the situation and conditions of the battlespace. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/spearhead-class-artillery-cruiser.107857/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex